The wizerding years
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: what happens when the pilots cross with harry potter. and they gots kids too


The Wizarding Years  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam, or Harry Potter, or anything else, for that matter only my lovely GW posters! Oh I love them so! So enjoy.  
  
Parings: (yes there are some in this and no it's not any Harry X Ron stuff, (although that is always good) 1x2, 3x4 5xOC  
  
Warnings: there is a little shonin ai. i'm not sure if i'll have any lemon's though.  
  
A.N: this is long and its not all done. I have it in installments so if I kinda neglect it, I will get around to finishing it, (hopefully), there is some extreme OOC for some of the boys, but bare with me it will be trying to be funny. this is also the second time posting this because something screwed up on ff.net. i'll be trying to correct this error and keep going with this. i actully liked this story.....  
  
It was really late when Harry heard movement in the dorm. Picking up his glasses from the side table, he slid them on and stuck his head out of the curtains. He saw a shadowy figure moving about among the beds. Immediately, Harry reached for his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A harsh voice whispered in his ear. Turning, he came face to face with a middle aged Chinese man. "What the...?" He taped Harry's forehead and Harry slumped back.  
  
The boy fell back asleep. Wufei made his way back to the door. "Checks out." He whispered to a small black kitten at his feet. The kitten mewed and scampered off. Wufei rolled his tired eyes. 'That Maxwell cat'll kill me one day.' He thought bitterly as he headed up the hidden third staircase up to his room and crawled into his bed.  
  
"Fei....what was it?" Wufei's Husband, Eric, who had attended hogwarts many years ago, asked sleepily. He rolled over and draped his arms lazily over Wufie's chest.  
  
"Nothing, just that Baka Maxwell cat pushing me to do dorm checks. Baka cat..." Eric only smiled.   
  
"Oh Fei, shut up." He pressed his lips to Wufei's, grinning slyly.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling groggy and nauseous. "Harry get up!" he heard Ron's voice drift into his still sleepy mind. He had his glasses on.   
  
"What the...? Oh the guy." Ron looked puzzled. "  
  
"What guy?" As he dressed, Harry told Ron about the man who was poking through the beds last night. "Weird, who do you supposed he was?"  
  
"Dunno." Harry said honestly. They hurried down the stairs and emerged into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was waiting for them and together they left for the Great hall.  
  
Duo hated, absolutely HATED the Hogwarts robes. "Why can't I just ware my own clothes?" he complained. Heero ran a brush down Duo's long hair.   
  
"Because, Duo, we'er back and we have to act like teachers." Duo frowned and leaned back against Heero.   
  
"But that means no kisses goodbye." he said looking up into Heero's cobalt blue eyes. The wizarding world accepted them as much as the Muggle world did.   
  
"I know." Heero kissed the American man's forehead. "But we have our own room." Duo smiled and sat up.   
  
"Ok, I'll give you that."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at he Gryffindor table. When Harry looked up to the staff table to wave to Hagrid, he noticed 6 empty seats. "Look," Harry whispered to his friends. "Did you hear about 6 new teachers?" The rest of the school must have noticed, because there was a buzz rising from the different tables. Hermione shook her head, taking her "Daily Prophet" from a large school owl.  
  
As breakfast drew to a close, Dumbledore stood and a hush fell over the entire student body. "I'd like to bid you all a good morning and introduce to you some new teachers who will be with us for a while." The great hall doors swung open and a line of men walked in. "They will be teaching some classes here. I hope you show them the same respect you'd show regular teachers here."  
  
Duo knew he was supposed to be watching Heero's head. He knew that he had to keep his eyes forward, but he could smell the food and he was soooo hungry. His violet eyes drifted to the plates on his right. His mouth watered at the sight of the sausages. His stomach made an audible groan. A few people chuckled. "I see Professor Maxwell is hungry." He heard Dumbledore call out. Duo's face went bright red.  
  
  
  
"That's him." Harry hissed. Ron and Hermione looked around.   
  
"Where?" Ron asked, still looking around.   
  
"There! The last guy." Ron and Hermione looked to where Harry was pointing. They saw a middle aged Chinese man. He wore Hogwarts robes but he had a black sash tying the waist tightly. He wore glasses that looked a lot like Harry's. He looked creepy, a bit like Snape but not as pointed and sharp. They watched as the first two men, one of japanese decent and the other with a long braid swinging behind him, took their seats next to Dumbledore, than the blond and the one with a bang over his face. The man that had been Dorms ushed another black haired man to sit first, then sat himself. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and looked directly at the three of them. He gave them a slight smirk, than sat next too.  
  
Duo was about to spear his sausage with his fork when it disappeared from his plate. He saw it slide along the table then onto the floor. Following his sausage, he looked under and saw, sitting between Herro's feet, Deathscyth, his daughter's black cat, eating his sausage. "Why you little thief!" Duo shouted.  
  
Everyone froze. Professor Maxwell kept shouting. "GIVE IT BACK!" A faint mewing could be heard between his shouts. "I DON'T CARE WHAT SOLA TOLD YOU, IT'S MINE!" A small black cat came shooting out from under the staff table, closely followed by Professor Maxwell. The cat bolted towards the Slytherin table, and dove under. A few Slytherin girls screamed. Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the school erupted with laughter as professor Maxwell dove under after the cat. There was total pandemonium. Until, a Slytherin girl stood up. The terrified cat leapt up and into her arms.   
  
"Dad!" It looked like a vein in her forehead was going to pop.  
  
Malfoy looked at this girl he'd never seen before. She had long waist length chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were a sort of sea blue colour. She had a slight build but her robes hung loosely on her slender frame.   
  
"Dad get out from under the table." She said through clenched teeth. Professor Maxwell slowly crawled out from under the table.   
  
"Sola did you tell him to steel from my plate?" Sola just looked up at him.   
  
"I told him to act like a Slytherin and get his own food." The girl stroked the terrified cat as Proffesser Maxwell laughed. He clasped Sola on the back and pet the cat then leaned in whispering just loud enough to be heard by Draco, who was sitting right there.  
  
"Next time tell him to take from Quatre's plate." 


End file.
